Star Wars: The First Order's Revenge
by alice writes stuff
Summary: Following the destruction of Starkiller Base, Rey leaves to find Luke Skywalker. However, not long after arriving on the planet where he's been hiding, she makes a surprising discovery. Meanwhile, Kylo Ren is still very much alive, and is plotting his revenge against Rey and her friends...
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hey guys, I'm back with another Star Wars fic. This time, I'm setting the fic within the actual Star Wars universe. The idea behind this fic is to write my own version of the eighth Star Wars episode, before it comes out. I don't own any of the characters in this story. I hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to review!**

Chapter One

Rey

Rey couldn't believe it. She had actually found Luke Skywalker, the mysterious Jedi master who had disappeared all those years ago. Although, admittedly, she was having a bit of a hard time equating the ordinary-looking old man in front of her with the legendary hero she'd always believed Skywalker to be. She'd heard the stories, so assuming they were as true as Han had said they were, she knew what this man had done when he was barely younger than her.

After what felt like a few minutes, she decided to say something. Her arm was getting sore from holding out the lightsaber, and the silence was starting to worry her.

"Are you Luke Skywalker?" It was a silly question, she knew that. Still, it would feel good to confirm her suspicions. Skywalker frowned at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not Luke Skywalker, perhaps you've mistaken me for someone else."

She stared at him. He was lying, she knew it. They'd tracked the coordinates, and there was nobody else here.

"I'm not stupid. I'm not convinced, either. You have to be Luke Skywalker, there's nobody else you could be." He smiled, and nodded.

"You're right, of course. It's a shame, I've waited thirty years to play that trick on somebody. Of course, I should've known you wouldn't fall for it, Rey. You're too smart to be tricked so easily." She stared at him, confused.

"How do you know my name?" Was this some kind of Jedi mind trick? She tried to convince herself for a moment that it was something like that. However, all the reasoning and rational explanations in the galaxy couldn't have prepared her for what he said next.

"Of course I know your name, I gave it to you. Rey Leia Skywalker, that's your full name." He looked almost relieved to finally say that, to finally be able to see her and talk to her.

Rey, however, wasn't sure what to feel. On the one hand, this answered a question she'd been asking her whole life- who were her parents? Yes, this was technically only half an answer, but it was still the most she'd ever had. On the other hand, though, she couldn't get her head around the fact that this was her father, or the fact that someone who was so famous for being a good person could abandon his own daughter without any way of staying in touch.

"I don't believe you. You're lying, you have to be. You can't be my father."

"Search your feelings, you know this to be- wait, no, I sound like my father. That's definitely a bad start." She wondered if he was trying to be funny. If so, it wasn't working.

"I don't need to search my feelings, thanks very much. You can't be my father." This was too much. She needed to get out of here, go back to the rebel base or something. At least there things might start to make sense again. She turned around and started to head back the way she'd came.

"Rey, wait, where are you going?" he called after her.

"I'm going back to the Rebel base, and I'm not coming back." She heard footsteps behind her, and sped up.

"In that case, I'm going with you. I have to see Leia, I don't like the thought of her being on her own just now." She sighed and turned around.

"Can't you just use the Force or something to take yourself there?"

"That's not how the Force works!" He sighed. "If it was, I'd have been off this island a long time ago. Look, I just need to talk to Leia, then I'll come back. Although, you should probably come too. You need to learn to control your abilities with the Force, and since I'm the only living Jedi, I'm really the only option you've got. Unless you'd rather ask your cousin for help."

"But I don't have a- oh, you mean Kylo Ren. Well, I'm pretty sure I'm not related to him. I can't be related to someone that evil."

"You know, I've been thinking that myself for the last ten years. Although, I'm sure there is hope for him." She frowned at him.

"You can't be serious. I'm pretty sure he's beyond redemption at this point."

"Well, I thought the same about my father once, and I was proven wrong then too. You never know." She sighed and turned around again.

"Alright, we'd better go. I'll come back and train with you as long as you stop trying to convince me that you're my father." She started heading towards the Falcon, and she was aware of Skywalker following her.

"Fine. I should've realised you'd need time to get your head around this. You'll accept the reality of the situation soon enough."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I've been there. Granted, my father was a mass murderer who'd tortured my sister, killed my mentor and frozen my best friend in carbonite, so my reaction wasn't too unjustified."

"Yeah, I know the story."

"Yes, I thought you'd know. Now, tell me, which ship did you get to take you..." he trailed off, and she guessed that he'd seen the Falcon now.

"Is everything alright?" She turned around to see that he appeared to be frozen to the spot a few paces behind her, staring at the Falcon.

"Yes, of course. It's just... it's been a while since I've seen this piece of junk, I'm surprised it's even still capable of flight." Rey looked at him for a moment.

"I found it on Jakku a few days ago." Had it really only been a few days? It felt like it had been forever. With a sigh, she continued up the ramp and into the Falcon.

Luke

Everything seemed to hit him at once. That was what it felt like. The memories, the realisation that no matter what, this ship would never feel the same again, everything.

As he looked around, it felt like the first time- like somehow he was nineteen years old again, going to rescue the girl from the hologram he hadn't known to be his sister.

If he closed his eyes, he could see Han in the pilot's seat, hear Obi-Wan teaching him how to use the lightsaber, feel, just for a moment, that he was home again, and everything was going to be alright.

He remembered more within those few seconds than he'd allowed himself to in years. Not just the big things, but the little things too. How easily C-3PO could get worried about a situation. All those days where he'd watched Han in secret, wishing he was brave enough to say something, anything. He wished that even more now, though he hadn't felt like that about Han in a long time. All the same, it hurt to know that he'd never be able to tell him the truth about how he'd felt.

Unable to take any more, he opened his eyes, and almost jumped out of his skin. There, sitting in one of the chairs, was the ghost of his father, Anakin Skywalker.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N- Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who's read chapter one, hope you all enjoy chapter two as well. Just to make it clear, not every chapter is going to have two narrators. Each chapter will have as many narrators as it needs to. The last chapter had two narrators so that I could show Luke's reaction to entering the Falcon for the first time in years. This chapter has two narrators so that I can make a parallel between the two romantic subplots.**

Poe

As Poe settled down beside Finn's bed, he wondered if today would be any different from the last two days. Ever since they'd destroyed Starkiller Base and Finn had been injured by Kylo Ren, Poe had come to his bedside, waiting for him to wake up and for everything to be alright again.

"Come on, buddy, work with me. Just wake up, please." He sighed. "Hey, Finn, do you want to hear a story?"

This wasn't the first time he'd asked that, either. To pass the time and try and get a response from Finn, Poe had been telling him all the stories he'd grown up hearing. About the war against the Empire. About the farm boy from Tattoine who became a legendary Jedi Knight. About the smuggler who became a war hero, as well as the wookie who'd been there with him all the way. About the princess from Alderaan who became a leader of a new rebellion. He didn't know how much of this stuff Finn knew, and he hoped that some of it got through to him.

"I've got a good one for you today. General Leia told me about it." He smiled and took hold of Finn's hand. For a moment, he just sat there enjoying the feeling of Finn's warm hand in his. He hoped that, if an opportunity like this presented itself once Finn was better, that he'd be brave enough to take it. He started telling the story.

"A long time ago, the evil Jabba the Hutt was given possession of a brave man named Han Solo, who had sadly been frozen in carbonite. However, what Jabba didn't realise, was that Solo's friends were not the type to give up so easily. He hadn't realised that fighting in Solo's corner was a fearless rebel princess, a powerful Jedi, a couple of loyal droids and a brave Wookie. One by one, they all snuck into Jabba's palace on Tatooine, hoping to rescue Han. The one who came the closest, of course, was the rebel princess. She freed Han from the carbonite, and was just about to bring him back to her friends, when-"

"Dameron." A voice behind him brought him back to reality. Turning around, he saw General Organa standing in the doorway behind him.

"Yes, ma'am?" He wondered what was going on.

"I've got an assignment for you, starting tomorrow. It's nothing too strenuous, you should be done within a couple of days at least." Poe stared at her.

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I need to stay here to keep an eye on Finn. I don't want him waking up to find some stranger there, I want someone whio knows him there."

"I understand that, Poe, but I really need you to do this. Hopefully Rey will be back soon, and then she can be there for Finn. I'm afraid that's the best solution I can think to offer you." For a moment, Poe felt a strange stab of jealousy at the thought of Rey being there instead of him when Finn woke up, but he nodded all the same.

"Fine, I'll do it. Can I finish telling Finn this story first?"

"Of course. As long as you don't leave out the part where I killed that awful monster singlehandedly."

"I wouldn't dream of it, ma'am."

"Good to hear." With that, she left the room. Turning back to Finn, Poe continued with the story.

"So, as I was saying, the brave rebel princess, whose name was Leia, was sadly caught in the middle of rescuing Han Solo, and forced to become one of Jabba's slaves. Fortunately, by this point, her brother had arrived, and made it clear that he was here to rescue everybody now. He managed to get all of his friends out, and in the commotion, Jabba paid the ultimate price for keeping Leia so close by his side, as she strangled him to death with her own chains. Really, it was much better than I'm making it sound. You'll have to ask the General herself if you want a better version of it, or possibly even her brother if he ever comes back."

"That sounds nice," a voice below him said. For a moment, he looked around, confused, then looked down at Finn. To his surprise, he found that his friend's eyes were open. At first, all Poe could do was stare. Then he leaned down and pulled Finn into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Finn, I can't believe you're really awake. This is wonderful!"

"Yeah, I know," Finn muttered. "Um, could you let go, though? This is actually quite painful."

"Yeah, of course." Poe let him down as gently as he could. He still couldn't believe that Finn was really alright. Well, maybe not completely alright, but certainly on his way there. Now he just had to tell Finn that he was leaving tomorrow. He didn't have to do that right now, though, surely? Surely he could just take a moment right now to sit beside him, holding his hand? No, he had to be honest and let Finn know what was happening now.

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you." If he was being honest, there were a few things he could've followed that statement up with. However, now he thought it would be best to stick to what was relevant.

"Yeah? What is it?" Poe took a deep breath and replied.

"I've been given an assignment by General Organa. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow, but she thinks I should be done in a couple of days." Finn stared at him.

"You're leaving?" Instinctively, Poe reached out a hand and rested it on Finn's cheek.

"Only for a little while. Hopefully Rey will come back soon too, so you'll be able to talk to her. I'll leave B-B8 with you too, so you won't be completely alone." He was about to say more, but then Finn did something unexpected. Reaching up, he grabbed Poe's collar and pulled him down, kissing him briefly. Before Poe could do anything to respond, Finn had already let go.

"Try not to do anything too crazy, Poe. Not all stormtroopers are as nice as me, so you won't have that kind of help with getting out." He smiled at that, and Finn smiled back.

"I'd better go get something to eat. I'll see you later, Finn, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." Still smiling, Poe left the room.

* * *

Hux

As Hux sat down beside Ren's bed, he wondered if today was going to be any different than the last two days. Ever since Starkiller Base had been destroyed, there hadn't been much to do other than work out just how bad the damages and loss of life was for the First Order. It was all very important, but it would be nice if Ren would wake up so that he could help rather than just lie there doing nothing.

"Really, Ren, I thought you were supposed to be stronger than this. Knocked unconscious by a scavenger girl and a rogue stormtrooper?" He rolled his eyes. Really, part of him was just glad that Ren was alright. If anything else, life might get boring if he couldn't insult the former Jedi on a regular basis. As it was, things were already starting to get a bit dull.

It was another two days before Ren did wake up. Hux was sitting near his bed, but not right beside it. He didn't want to give off the impression that he cared _that_ much.

"General Hux? What are you doing here?" Other than wishing that he was somewhere else?

"I was told to check to see if you were awake, and it would appear that you are, so if you'll excuse me-" He started to stand up, but Ren grabbed his arm.

"Wait." Hux sighed and looked down at Ren.

"What do you want?" For a moment, Ren looked at him before responding.

"How did I end up here? Last thing I remember is lying in the snow on Starkiller Base, and now I'm here." He sighed again, louder this time.

"Well, obviously, I got told to bring you in." That was a good enough explanation. No need for Ren to know all the worry he'd caused Hux by almost getting himself killed. That was definitely going to create the wrong impression.

"Really?" He frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"I was following orders, that's all. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes." There was something in his tone- almost sad, regretful. Like he'd been so set on carrying out orders that he'd done something he really, really wished he hadn't. Well, that was on him. As long as the Supreme Leader didn't hear him sounding like that. Then he'd really be in trouble.

"Good. Now, I really have to go, I've got important work to do. You will soon too, now that you're on the mend. Now that Starkiller Base has been destroyed, we need to figure out what we're going to do next, and you'll need to help with that. Also, I'd imagine that Supreme Leader Snoke will want to speak with you once you're feeling better." He started to walk towards the door, looking back once when he reached the doorway.

"You've got a scar on your face, by the way, did you know? It's down the side," he said, tracing the line on his own face to demonstrate. He left before he could see or hear Ren's reaction. That was always the best way with him, never stay longer than absolutely necessary, keep everything as distant and professional as possible. That was the only way to stop Ren from getting the wrong idea.


End file.
